object_connectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Attack Of The Reversal Tomatoes
"Attack Of The Reversal Tomatoes" is the 5th episode of Object Connects. It was released on November 20, 2018. In this challenge, the remaining contestants must hide themselves from The Killer until they reach 6 o'clock in the morning. Cast Main Characters Both Key Chain and Yogurt Cup appears in this episode but he didn't speak. Minor/Guest Characters Recommended Characters See this page instead. Deaths #Quince got himself sliced in half by The Killer by throwing his sword at him. #Thing got himself sliced in half by The Killer by throwing his sword at him. #Bocce Ball got herself killed by The Killer by running away from their hiding place and revealing herself to him. #Yogurt Cup got himself killed by The Killer by running away from his hiding place and revealing himself to him. #Cotton Candy got her face and hair splatted by honey by The Killer causing her to fall off from the tree and get sliced off screen. #Toothbrush was later splatted by the honey by The Killer causing him to fall off from the tree and get eaten by the shark. #Slimey was later splatted by the honey by The Killer causing him to fall off from the tree and get eaten by the shark. #Stampy got killed by The Killer off screen. #Circle flunked a pan at The Killer with his slingshot making him mess his shot but only ending killing Circle anyway. #Crane Flower got killed by The Killer. #Lantern got killed by The Killer after he can't hearing high pitches. #The Killer got killed by Jack and his Connect-Copeter. Votes Who would you vote for? Who would you vote for? Walky Talky Journal Crane Flower Vanilla Slimey Toothbrush Quince Cotton Candy Lantern Yogurt Cup Stampy Bocce Ball Reason Why People Voted For This Contestant Trivia *This episode has the longest title. *Both TheSliverKoopa888 and MushroomMarioAnimations return to voice their characters in this episode. *Bocce Ball is still voiced by SkaterCheese. **Sundae's voice actress, CanonCatastrophe, couldn't voice acting in this episode so she voiced by SkaterCheese as well. *Candle voiced by PlanetBucket22 in this episode. *Crane Flower's voice actress, TheRainbowRhombus TRR, couldn't voice acting in this episode, so she voiced by Acrylicshine. *This episode has the most confessionals out of all the episodes. *This episode has the most character deaths. **This is the first time Bocce Ball, Circle, Cotton Candy, Lantern, Stampy, and Yogurt Cup die. *** Journal and Walky Talky don't die in the episode and instead they're being freezing in a block of ice by the Killer. *** It's unknown how The Killer killed Stampy desprite being inside the fridge by Circle? Prehaps he sliced the fridge while Stampy is in it. *This is the first episode where a character outside from the show, makes a main appearance. *Avocado, Bocce Ball, Circle, Crane Flower, Drinking Bird, Flashlight,Jack,Journal, Lantern,Quince, Slimey, Stampy, Sundae, Thing, Toothbrush, Vanilla, Walky Talky, and Yogurt Cup, got their new body design, which is the most ever. **Cassette Tape and Key Chain got their new body design despited being eliminated. **This makes Candle the only contestant that hadn't received a new body design in the PowerPoint episodes. ***Avocado, Cassette Tape, Circle, Flashlight, Journal, Stampy, and Thing's bodies were designed by Jacob Fairclough. *Much like What Camp: Part 2, and Birthday Dash, Avocado had used his phone in this episode. *The is The Reversal Tomatoes and The Smarty Blueberries first time at the elimination. *This is the first and only episode where more than three teams are up for elimination. *This is the first episode where multiple teams tie first place in the episode. *This elimination has the most amount of contestants. *This is the first time Super Toon wrote for this episode. *This is the first time Cotton Candy, Circle, and Vanilla use a confessional booth. **Drinking Bird is the first non-contestant to used a confessional booth. *Most of the music are slow and play in backwards. *It's reveal that Quince got 999 million dollars, and if he wins, he'll get 1 million more, making him a billionaire. *This is the third time where the Connect Copter appear and the first time to be used in this episode. *This is the first time an eliminated contestant appeared in the episode. *This is the first episode to not featured characters from other object shows. *This is the last episode to be released in 2018. *This is the last episode to be made in PowerPoint, continuing the series in Adobe Flash. Easter Egg *The title is a references to the movie, Attack Of The Killer Tomatoes. *One of the music is Ghostly Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy but slowed down. *Jack called Cotton Candy Air-Head, which is a references to the Air Heads candy. *One of the toys is actually a Luxo Ball from Pixar. *The refrigerator from What Camp: Part 1 returns in this episode. *The shark from What Camp: Part 2 returned in this episode. *Some Ed, Edd, n Eddy sound effects are used in this episode. *Stampy's screams from Birthday Dash is reused in this episode. *Sundae winning the game by doing absolutely nothing is a reference to Luigi wins by doing absolutely nothing. An example of this happening Category:Episodes Category:Season 1